New Bound
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: [SEQUEL TO BLOOD BOUND] Punk and AJ are finally happy after their first two messy years together. Can the two concquer anything else that hits them in life... even with two small children. Read and find out. [AU Story]
1. Chapter 1

_Two years later…_

"Aw AJ she's gorgeous." Paige smiled, holding a tiny little precious girl that now belonged to Punk and AJ.

"Where did Dean and Jay go?" Punk asked, looking around and not seeing Dean or his four year old son Jay.

"I don't know." Paige said.

_With Dean and Jay…_

"No don't, she's…" Jay didn't get to finish as him and Dean hid behind a gurney, watching an old women slip and fall over a banana skin they put their. They were only meant to be doing it to the nurses and doctors.

"Run… Run…" Dean said, pushing Jay forward as they both ran down the hall and into the room where Jay's mom and dad were.

"Where have you two been?" AJ asked.

"Aw cool, she's born." Jay smiled, climbing on to the bed and looking at his little sister in his mother's arms.

"This is Lily." AJ smiled.

"Hey that was the name I picked." Jay smiled, happy his parents decided to go along with the name he chose.

"I know, we liked it." AJ smiled.

"She's a bit small." Jay said.

"She's a baby Jay." Punk laughed.

"I know… but, she's like… tiny." Jay said.

"Ok well, me and you are going home, let your mom get some sleep." Punk said.

"Ok, bye mom." Jay said, kissing his mom on the cheek, "Bye Lily." Jay said, kissing his little sisters head and jumping off the bed.

"Don't tell your dad about… you know." Dean whispered to Jay who just pretended to zip his lips.

"See you later sweetheart." Punk smiled, kissing AJ on the lips and then kissing his daughter on the head.

"Right you, c'mon." Punk said, taking Jay's hand and walking out the room along with his Dean, Paige and Veronica who was only two, unfortunately Roman and Kaitlyn couldn't be there since they were on their honeymoon.

"I'll see you guys later." Punk said, watching Jay run on into the car.

"We'll come over tomorrow… I'll text you." Dean said.

"Ok, see ya." Punk said, getting into his car and driving back to their home in Texas, where they now lived.

Once Punk got in and finally got Jay to go to sleep he managed to sit down finally. He was proud of where he and AJ were at now, of course they still bickered about silly things but they were just now a normal family.

He felt himself start to nod off to sleep on the couch when the door knocked loudly.

"Aw fuck off." Punk growled getting up and opening the door with a grumpy face when he noticed it was the postman.

"Don't you come in like mornings and shit?" Punk said.

"I do… but this fell out my bag this morning, figured I better give you it." The postman said, handing a card to Punk.

"Yeah thanks, right ok bye." Punk said, shutting the door on the man and walking back into the living room, opening the card as he sat down.

He looked at the front of it… it reading 'Congratulations it's a girl.'

He opened it up and read it word for word when he finally came to who it was from.

_From_

_Paul._

Punk dropped the card on the floor.

**Oh no! Getting started into the second part of the story :D **


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning…_

"Jay hurry up!" Punk shouted to Jay who was upstairs trying to find his other trainer.

"I can't find my other trainer." Jay sighed back.

"Put on a different pair then." Punk said.

"I don't like any other ones." Jay said.

"Jay c'mon buddy. Just put on a pair of shoes." Punk said, at the bottom of the stairs, listening to Jay firing things about in his room.

"Found it." Jay said, shoving it on and running down stairs.

"Took your time." Punk said.

"Shut up." Jay laughed, pushing Punk playfully and walking out into the car.

Once they got to the hospital AJ was all ready to go as well as little Lily. "Hey, there's my two boys." AJ smiled, ruffling Jay's hair and kissing Punk.

"How'd she sleep last night?" Punk asked, smiling down at his daughter in the basinet.

"Good, she only cried once." AJ smiled, noticing how white Punk looked, "You alright?" AJ asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Punk smiled, "Here's the car seat." Punk said, lifting Lily up gently and putting her in the car seat, she was so adorable and looked just like AJ.

"I can't wait to go home." AJ smiled, putting her jacket on.

"And when you do you can put your feet up and relax, no excuses." Punk said.

"If you insist." AJ smiled, walking on out with Jay, leaving Punk to get Lily.

_Later that night…_

"Both sleeping." Punk smiled, walking into the living room and finally sitting down beside AJ.

"Ok either my eyes are seeing things or… did you rip something up and put it in the fire?" AJ said, looking at the fire and seeing bits of card around the coal.

"Eh… Me and Jay… we were… he wanted to burn stuff." Punk said, definitely not wanting to tell AJ about the card from Paul.

"He wanted to burn stuff?" AJ chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know why." Punk laughed.

"So I was thinking getting Paige and Dean over tomorrow night." AJ smiled, changing the subject thankfully for Punk.

"Yeah, sounds good." Punk smiled just as a tiny cry came from upstairs.

"I'll get her." Punk smiled, getting up and walking up the stairs, "Ok I'm coming I'm coming." Punk said, opening the room door and making his way over to the crib.

"What's up huh?" Punk said, lifting Lily up and walking back downstairs with her, sitting back down beside AJ with Lily still tucked into him.

"She's going to have you wrapped around her little finger, you know that?" AJ laughed.

"I know. But I don't mind." Punk smiled, looking into his daughters eyes.

"I never thought this would turn out the way it has." AJ said.

"What do you mean?" Punk asked.

"Us. The kids. The house. A normal life." AJ laughed.

"Well I guess it turned out not too bad." Punk said smiling, but Paul still at the back of his mind.

_The next day…_

Punk decided he'd take Jay with him to the shops to get stuff in for Dean, Paige and Veronica coming round later on.

AJ was just enjoying some bonding time with her daughter, bouncing her lightly on her knee. That was until the door bell rang. She lay Lily down on her mat and went and answered it to the post man.

"Oh hi." AJ smiled.

"I have a special delivery for… are you April?" The man asked.

"That's me." AJ smiled.

"Well this is for you." The man said, handing her an envelope with something heavy and jingley.

"Thanks." AJ said, closing the door and going back into the living room, opening the envelope up. She put her hand inside and pulled out one of the things that she felt.

"Oh my god." AJ Spoke, dropping a bullet on the floor.

She looked inside the envelope and there were three more and a note attached to it.

'_A bullet for each member of your family.' _

AJ gasped and looked at the four bullets in her hand. What sort of a sick joke was this?

**Oh snap! REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

AJ quickly ran out to the kitchen and put the bullets and note in the bin shutting it over tightly.

"AJ… come give us a hand?" Punk said, shouting in from the door.

"Y-Yeah… I'm just coming." AJ said, shaking herself and putting a smile on and going out to help Punk and Jay with the shopping.

"You alright?" Punk asked.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." AJ smiled.

_Later that night…_

"What'd I tell you Brooks, I don't want your son dating my daughter." Dean said, looking over at Jay and Veronica playing in the corner.

"Our daughter will have better taste Dean." Paige said.

"Hey! That's my son." Punk said.

"I'm just joking Punk." Paige laughed.

"Damn well should be. Jay's going to get all the fit girls, right Jay?" Punk said.

"Oh yeah." Jay smirked like his father.

"Like father like son." Paige laughed.

"AJ you alright?" Dean asked, noticing AJ wasn't like herself, she'd hardly spoke or touched her drink.

"I'm fine… I'm just tired." AJ said, trying her best to smile.

"You can go lie down if you want." Punk said.

"You wouldn't mind?" AJ asked, she really needed to lie down, try and forget about everything.

"No, on you go." Punk said.

"Ok… sorry guys." AJ frowned to Dean and Paige.

"Hey, you're a day out of having a baby, no wonder you're tired." Dean said.

"Help yourself to the fridge for drink and food." AJ smiled, walking out the living room and trailing upstairs.

"You sure she's alright? She looks like there's something on her mind." Paige said.

"She's just tired, she goes quiet when she's tired." Punk said.

"Paige moans when she's tired." Dean said.

"Who doesn't?" Punk laughed.

"Me." Dean said.

"Alright I'll just believe that then." Punk laughed.

"Do you remember that time you went off on our wee helper person in the orphanage. God what was her name… I can't remember, but she was like putting new clothes on you and it was like a suit or some shit and you were like 'fuck right off.'" Dean laughed.

"Yeah… and I was like 8." Punk said.

"Good times." Dean smiled, drinking from his beer.

_Later that night…_

Punk had just wandered up to bed at nearly 2am after Paige and Dean leaving. He checked on both kids (a habit he done every time he and AJ went to bed) and walked into his own bedroom to see AJ sitting up on the bed wide awake.

"Hey, why you up?" Punk asked.

"Couldn't sleep." AJ said, fidgeting with her necklace that had 'April' on it.

"I thought you were tired." Punk said, confused, stripping his t-shirt off.

"I lied." AJ said.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Punk asked, noticing AJ was rather jumpy and fidgety.

"N-No, why?" AJ asked.

"You've not really been yourself today." Punk said, getting into bed, going to turn the light off when AJ stopped him.

"Don't!" AJ said.

"What? Is someone afraid of the dark?" Punk laughed, noticing AJ looked really worried.

"AJ… what's wrong?" Punk asked.

"Punk… I'm scared." AJ said.

"Of what? AJ you're worrying me… what's wrong?" Punk asked.

"I… today when you and Jay were at the shops… the postman came and…" AJ paused as the doorbell went.

"Who the fuck is that at this time?" Punk asked noticing AJ get even more adjitated.

"AJ, what is wrong?" Punk asked, getting up from the door.

"Don't answer it." AJ said.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"Because the postman came today with a package… it had four bullets in it and a note attached to it saying each bullet was for each one of us. Me, you, Jay and Lily." AJ said.

"C'mon AJ… that's mad." Punk said, was AJ going crazy?

"I am not mad. This was real." AJ said.

"Whatever, it's probably Dean, forgot his phone or something." Punk said, going out the room and downstairs, of course AJ following right behind him.

"Don't open it." AJ said.

But Punk being the stubborn man he was swung the door opened and wished he'd listened to AJ.

"P-Paul…" AJ said.

"April… Philip. How are you?" Paul asked.

"What are you doing here?" Punk gritted his teeth.

"I'm just here to introduce you to my new worker. Since you, Dean and Roman left me I thought, hmm, I better get a new worker." Paul said as a man stepped out from the shadows.

"N-No… Punk get him away… No!" AJ screamed, hiding behind Punk.

"Punk… meet Randy… my new worker." Paul smiled like the weasel he was.

Punk looked behind him and saw AJ crying her eyes out, "AJ, go upstairs and stay in the room, he's not going to get you." Punk whispered to AJ.

"I want to be with you." AJ sobbed.

"Go upstairs now." Punk said in a serious tone, AJ just nodded and scurried upstairs, locking herself in the room and sliding down against it.

"What the fuck are you doing? Seriously? Why are you doing this?" Punk asked.

"I'm Randy, pleasure to meet you." Randy said, exchanging his hand for Punk to shake.

"I'm not going to shake your hand. Fuck off." Punk said as Randy just pulled his hand away slowly.

"I don't appreciate you speaking to Randy like that." Paul said.

"I don't appreciate you coming here, where my son and new born daughter is upstairs sleeping, where AJ still has nightmares about the both of you. That's what I don't appreciate. So please, just go away and leave us alone. Leave my family alone." Punk said.

"Very well. I'll leave you alone Punk." Paul said.

"Thank you." Punk said.

"However… Randy still has some things to sort out with AJ. You know they sort of… you know nearly had a baby together." Paul said.

"You come anywhere near her, in fact, you even so much think about her I'll break your jaw. She hates you, doesn't want anything to do with you. Leave her alone." Punk said.

"Punk, AJ loved me." Randy said.

"No she didn't. She was being threatened by you. She had no choice." Punk said.

"Ok, you just keep believing that… believing that when she phoned me when you went back to Africa… she phoned me and told me she needed me, she never stopped loving me. She said, she wished she never gave our baby up and now she was stuck with yours." Randy said, of course none of it being true and just trying to mess with Punks head.

"Stuck with mine? So if our first child was so bad and she didn't want it then why did she want another one? Huh? You're pathetic. Get away from my house, get away from my family and if you don't…" Punk said, edging right into Randy's face, "If you don't, you're going to wish AJ's brother killed you all those years ago, because I will beat you so bad you won't be able to walk anymore. Now fuck off." Punk said, stepping back in the house, slamming the door and locking it tightly.

For the first time… Punk was scared, Randy was big and strong looking, he didn't know how he'd be able to keep him away. He went to go upstairs when AJ came running down and hugged him tightly.

"You know I didn't say any of that. I never contacted him and I never said I was stuck with your baby, he's just trying to mess with your head." AJ said, cupping Punks cheeks.

"I know." Punk said, hugging her back tightly.

"I'm still scared Punk." AJ cried.

"It's ok… there's nothing to worry about. I won't let him touch you." Punk said, kissing her head.

**Oh the tension. REVIEW. Also hope everyone had a great new year. Roll on 2014.**


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours of Punk trying to get AJ to sleep he finally watched her start to shut her eyes. He got up and took his phone out and scrolled through his phone book.

He phoned Roman first.

"Hey what's up?" Roman asked answering the phone.

"Hey man, sorry to annoy you on your honeymoon but… I need your help." Punk said.

"How? What's up? Are you alright?" Roman asked.

"I'm fine… for now. I have a lot of shit going and I can't do it on my own, I need you and Dean to help me." Punk said.

"Ok… well we're home tomorrow, we'll just fly straight to Houston then." Roman said.

"Ok, thanks man. I owe you." Punk said.

"Right… I'll see you soon." Roman said hanging up.

Punk then phoned Dean and said the exact same thing to him as he did to Roman. The three were getting back in action like old times.

_The next morning…_

AJ was up first and left Punk sleeping, knowing he probably didn't get to sleep until a lot of hours after her. She got Lily out her crib and checked on Jay who was surprisingly still sleeping. She walked down the stairs with Lily in her arms, making her way to the kitchen to make her a bottle.

Once she had made one she sat down with her on the couch and began feeding her hungry daughter.

"You look just like your daddy." AJ smiled, looking into her daughters green eyes.

"You think?" Punk asked, leaning against the door.

"I didn't know you were up." AJ said.

"I heard you get up." Punk said, making his way over and sitting down beside AJ and Lily.

"Sorry." AJ said.

"It's fine… Anyway, I eh… I'm going away for a while." Punk said.

"Oh please Punk, don't start." AJ said, really not needing this right now.

"Can you let me finish please?" Punk asked as AJ just nodded.

"Me, Dean and Roman are… we're going to find Paul and Randy, I don't trust them when they say they'll stay away from us." Punk said.

"Ok… so I'll just sit alone at home with our son and daughter while you're out killing people." AJ said.

"I didn't say I was killing him AJ… we just need to teach him a lesson." Punk said.

"And what about Paige and Kaitlyn and Veronica? You're just inviting Dean and Roman along with you." AJ said.

"Do you want me to go alone and get killed?" Punk asked AJ as she swallowed loudly, "Paige, Kaitlyn and Veronica can come stay here with you, so you all aren't alone. You'll be fine, plus you have we knight and shining armour upstairs." Punk laughed referring to Jay.

"He's 4 Punk." AJ said, not in the mood for jokes.

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow." Punk said.

"Morning?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, early." Punk frowned.

"Please don't get hurt." AJ said, leaning her head on his shoulder, "I don't want our daughter growing up without a dad." AJ said.

"And she won't." Punk said, kissing AJ's head and looking down at Lily squirming in her mother's arms.

_The next morning…_

Punk sighed as he stretched over in bed to turn the alarm off, he swung his legs out and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep out his eyes. He turned and looked at AJ who was still naked from their late night love making last night, AJ was allowed to have sex since she had C section when she was having Lily.

Punk got up and got ready, packing a bag with things in it to keep him going for a while, he didn't plan on being away for too long. He also grabbed a box from under the bed which had all different kinds of weapons in it. He emptied all the things into his bag and stood up, shoving the empty box back under the bed. He walked round to AJ's side of the bed and kissed her lips gently, feeling her kiss back deepening it and opening her eyes as he pulled away.

"I love you." Punk said.

"I love you too. Be safe." AJ smiled.

"Always." Punk said, walking out the room and closing the door, making his way into Lily's room.

He noticed she was sleeping and didn't want to wake her so he just planted a kiss on her peachy soft head, noticing her make little gurgling noises when he done so.

"I love you." Punk smiled, walking out the room and on to the next one where his four year old son slept.

He made his way over towards the bed and crouched down, brushing Jay's hair like his own out of his face.

"I'm leaving you in charge. Keep those girls in line." Punk smiled, tucking the covers up and kissing his head, "Love you." Punk said, standing up and walking out the room, shutting the door and walking downstairs just as the door went, Dean and Roman he suspected.

He opened the door and noticed it was Dean and Roman, as well as Paige, Kaitlyn and little Veronica who was still sleeping in her mother's arms.

"Hey, I thought they could come over and keep AJ and the kids company." Dean said.

"Yeah, she's still sleeping but you can go in and help yourself to anything." Punk smiled.

"Don't get hurt. All three of you." Paige said.

"I know, it's usually you Punk. Don't." Kaitlyn warned.

"Yes boss." Punk smiled, hugging Kaitlyn and Paige, "I'll go start the car while you say goodbye and stuff." Punk said, going out and letting Dean and Roman say goodbye.

Once they had Dean and Roman got into the car, Roman in the passenger side and Dean in the back leaning in and patting Punk and Roman on the shoulder.

"Just like old times huh?" Dean smiled.

"Yeah, old old times." Roman laughed.

"Oi oi, Punk, someone's watching you." Dean said as Punk looked out and saw AJ standing at the bedroom window looking down. He blew her a kiss and she laughed and pretended to catch it, holding it to her heart.

"Aw give me some tissues." Dean said.

"Shut up Ambrose." Punk said, hitting Dean in the back seat who just laughed.

"Can you drive." Roman said.

"I would if my girlfriend wouldn't stop staring at me and if my pain in the neck best friend wouldn't stop poking me on the shoulder." Punk said, looking back at Dean.

"You two haven't grew up yet have you." Roman said.

"Nope." Punk smiled, pulling out of the drive and setting out on the road.

_With the girls…_

"Hey AJ, where can we all sleep." Paige asked as AJ came down the stairs in her dressing gown, she couldn't help feel like they were back at the start again, sharing a house.

"Well Jay can sleep in with me, put Veronica in Jay's room and you two can sleep in the spear room." AJ said.

"Ok, hey… they'll be fine." Paige said, noticing AJ looking very worried and white.

"I know." AJ smiled.

"Ok, so what do you say us three later on tonight get the full season of Gossip Girl on and get some ice cream in, just like old times." Kaitlyn said.

"I'd love that." AJ smiled.

"Sounds good to me." Paige said.

"Oh and plus you need to show us pictures of the honeymoon." AJ said as Kaitlyn whipped out her phone and started rambling on about.

AJ and Paige just laughed.

**REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So where we headed?" Dean asked from the back seat, of course he had brought a supply of beer to keep him going.

"Home." Punk said.

"Chicago?" Roman asked as Punk nodded.

"How do you know that's where they are?" Dean asked.

"Because Paul will have it all worked out, he wants me right? So he'll suspect me to come looking for him and he'll know that I'd go to Chicago." Punk said.

"And what about the other guy? He's not like all tough and that?" Roman asked.

"He looks tough, but… three on one, it'll never go his way." Punk said.

"What'd you have against this guy anyway?" Dean asked.

"Personally he hasn't done anything to me… AJ, that's another story." Punk said.

"Ex?" Roman asked.

"Not just her ex. You really want to hear it all?" Punk asked as Dean and Roman nodded, listening carefully to Punk starting the story.

_With the girls…_

"They don't look at us the same way they used to." Paige sighed, they were in the middle of having a girl talk conversation about their life's … and men.

"I know." Kaitlyn said.

"Punk does." AJ perked up, she hadn't really spoke all night.

"Does he now? Lucky you." Paige said.

"C'mon you guys… Dean and Roman love you guys, stop moaning. They're great guys." AJ said.

"Yeah… and so is Punk." Kaitlyn said.

"Punk is funny. You know one minute he'll be all sweet and gentle and then he'll be yelling in my face. It's like there's two sides to him." AJ sighed.

"You know what they say, father like son." Paige said, referring to Punks biological father, immediately regretting saying it.

"Paige." Kaitlyn said, shaking her head.

"You took the words out of my word. Do you think… Never mind." AJ said.

"Do we think what? You can talk to us AJ, we're best friends." Paige said.

"Do you think he's like him, well in some ways?" AJ asked.

"No. One hundred percent no. Does Punk send people to rape women? Does Punk go about stealing other people's children? No. Just because Punk doesn't have a good temper doesn't mean he's like him." Kaitlyn said, "I mean, Dean has probably went off on Paige plenty times, same with Roman." Kaitlyn said.

"I know, it's just at the back of my mind because of who is father is. I love Punk and I know he wouldn't hurt me, or the kids." AJ said.

"Get that thought out of your mind then. Punks a good guy. All three of them are, no matter what they've done in the past." Kaitlyn said.

"I just hope they don't get hurt." AJ said.

"They won't." Paige said, resting her hand on AJ's lap reassuringly.

_With the boys…_

"Fucking flight is delayed." Punk said, coming back from the check in desk.

"How long for?" Roman huffed.

"4 hours." Punk sighed, sitting down in a slump.

"More beer time." Dean smiled, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Punk asked.

"To get beer. Are you two coming?" Dean asked as Punk and Roman just nodded and followed Dean into the airport lounge, sitting down at a table.

Once the women sat down two beers and of course a pepsi for Punk they began a conversation.

"So… how was the honeymoon?" Dean asked.

"It was good." Roman smiled.

"Did you leave the bedroom?" Dean smirked.

"Dean man, it's too early man." Punk said.

"What's wrong with you?" Roman asked.

"I was up last night." Punk said, he had hardly got any sleep and his head was killing him.

"Doing what?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"Cleaning the cat." Punk said, leaning his head on the desk.

"Cleaning the cat?" Dean roared with laughter.

"What? There's people around us." Punk said.

"So…" Dean said.

"Fine, I was up all night banging my girl, happy?" Punk said, watching the old couple turn around and look at him in disgust.

"Yeah, very." Dean laughed, "So you're still at it with her." Dean said.

"Well she is my girlfiend, you'd think that." Punk said.

"I know but, we all know that we don't have sex with them the way we used to." Dean said.

"True fact." Roman said.

"Bullshit." Punk said.

"See this is why you have the most kids out of us." Roman said.

"Shut up. Stop bringing my kids into it." Punk said.

"Ok ok, both of you be quiet. What exactly is our plan when we get to Chicago cause I really want to punch this Randy guy, can't believe he done that to AJ." Dean said.

"We go, we find them, and we teach them a lesson." Punk said.

_Later that night…_

The girl were headed to bed and AJ realised she had Jay in beside her since she gave Jay's bed to Veronica. She was surprised to see Jay up reading a comic, or just flicking through the pages just to look at the pictures.

"What are you doing up mister? It's late." AJ said.

"I miss dad." Jay huffed.

"He's only been gone since this morning. He might be away for a while." AJ said, getting into bed facing Jay, noticing how alike it was to facing Punk in bed, obviously it was a completely different feeling.

"I know. I'm going to be like him when I'm older." Jay said, he idolised his father and loved him very much.

"Are you?" AJ smiled, she silently hoped Jay wouldn't turn out to be like Punk, not that she was ashamed of Punk but she knew things that Punk had done, she just wouldn't want her son making the same mistakes.

"Yeah." Jay smiled.

"Ok, well you've got a while yet until you can be like him, because you're still a little baby." AJ said, tapping his nose.

"I'm not a baby mom." Jay said, shoving his mom playfully.

"You are, little baby Jay." AJ laughed, annoying her son and planting lots of kisses on his cheek.

"Mom." Jay said, wiping his face embarrassed.

"Ok, turn the lamp off, go to sleep." AJ said.

"Where is dad anyway?" Jay asked.

"He's just away doing some work with Dean and Roman." AJ said.

"Cool. How does dad know Dean and Roman?" Jay asked.

AJ nor Punk had told Jay about Punks growing up. AJ thought Jay was grown up enough now.

"Well your father and Dean went to the same orphanage." AJ said.

"What's an or… orph…" Jay was a good speaker and was close to turning the age of five but he still had trouble pronouncing words.

"Orphanage?" AJ said.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"You've seen the movie Annie right?" AJ asked.

"Yeah." Jay said, "Dad and Dean went their?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, they grew up their together." AJ said.

"But in Annie they all don't have moms and dads, does dad not have a mom or dad?" Jay asked.

"He does, they just… they couldn't raise him, so they gave him to the orphanage." AJ said, playing with Jay's hair.

"They didn't want him?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, you could say that." AJ said.

"And what about Roman?" Jay asked.

"Well, Dean and your father ran away from the orphanage when they were 14, Roman picked them up from the streets and helped them out, gave them a place to stay." AJ said.

"They lived on the streets?" Jay asked shocked, he never knew this was what his father's child hood was like.

"Yeah sweetie, they did." AJ said.

"So then… did you meet him on the streets?" Jay asked.

"No… I met him a long time after he got off the streets. I met him in Chicago. Where you were… well actually no you were born in Africa." AJ said.

"So how come I'm not black?" Jay asked.

"Jay!" AJ said.

"What? I'm not being nasty." Jay said.

"Because none of your parents are black, has nothing to do with where you're born." AJ laughed.

"Jeez ok, I'm only four give me a break." Jay said.

"Ok, turn the light off, get to sleep." AJ said.

"Ok." Jay said, switching the lamp off and sinking back down into bed, "I love you mom." Jay said.

"I love you too honey." AJ smiled, shutting her eyes. Where would she be without little Jay?

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

_A few days later…_

"You ready." Punk said, outside the office that he hated with a passion.

"Do it." Dean said, watching Punk go to bust the door open when Paul opened it.

"You really should speak quieter boys. Come in." Paul said as all three of them walked in. Punk clenched his fists as he saw Randy sit in the corner.

"I'm not here to speak Paul. I'm here to let you and… Randy know that we are not playing your games anymore.

"Randy…" Paul said, as Randy stood up, taking both Dean and Roman out in a heart beat.

"Shit." Punk said, trying to shake Dean but he was out cold.

"One on one… me and you." Randy said, as Paul sat down on his chair, putting his feet on the table and smiling.

Punk knew it was only a matter of time before Randy drove him against the wall and started laying punches into him. This was going to be hell.

_A few hours later…_

"So… I think we've came to the conclusion Punk… you might act strong, you might think strong, but you're nothing against Randy." Paul said, looking at Punk leaning against the filing cabinet, Dean and Roman still out cold.

"If you think you're better than me then you have another thing coming for you boy." Randy said, slamming Punks head against the cabinet.

"At least… At least I don't… hit women." Punk said, regretting it as Randy started punching and kicking him again.

Dean and Roman started to wake soon and ripped Randy away from Punk and started attacking him viciously.

That's when Paul called for security who came in and held them away from Randy.

"You think you're big? Huh? You think you're tough? You're nothing but a fucking cunt!" Dean shouted, "He has children!" He spat, getting held back by the security.

"It's not like he's dead. Yet." Paul said.

"You go anywhere near him I swear to god Paul. That's your fucking son, look at him. LOOK AT HIM!" Dean said, looking down at Punk who lay helplessly.

"I am looking at him, because it's the last time I will." Paul said, taking a knife from his pocket.

Dean and Roman began squirming in the security's arms, but they just weren't strong enough.

"Please Paul… I'm begging you." Roman said.

"I don't deal with beggers." Paul said, kneeling down beside Punk.

"Think about his children… his new born daughter. AJ." Dean said, he wasn't about to witness his best friends death?

"His new born daughter, doesn't need him. No one does." Paul said.

"Yes she does! Too keep away scum like you from her." Roman said, still trying to get out of the security's arms.

"Well she'll have to do that on her own wont she?" Paul said, plunging the bladed knife into Punks chest. Punk screamed in pain.

"NO!" Dean screamed, tears rolling down his eyes, "Let fucking go of me!" Dean screamed, kicking the security and running down beside Punk.

"Punk… shit, Punk c'mon, we need to get out of here." Dean said, trying to lift Punk but Punk stayed still not letting Dean lift him.

"C'mon Punk!" Dean shouted.

"N…No… I'll not… I'll not make it. J-just… fuck… tell April…"

"No, you can tell her, c'mon." Dean said.

"Dean!" Punk shouted the best he could. "I'm, just listen to me… if you want to help me… you'll, you'll leave me here and go back to P-Paige, you'll tell April and m…my children that I love… I love them… and you'll forget… you'll forget about me." Punk said, his words beginning to slur and his eyes blinking shut every few seconds as he held his chest that had blood pouring from it.

"N…No, we're… you're my bestfriend. We, we've been best friends since we were 4, I'm not leaving you." Dean said.

"Please, leave." Punk said, "Get yourself out… out of… here." Punk said.

Dean looked up, trying to send the tears filling up in his eyes away back into his eyes, "I love you man." Dean said, kissing Punk in the head and standing up.

"R-Roman… thanks." Punk said.

Roman just blinked the tears away from his eyes and nodded to Punk.

Dean, Roman, Randy and Paul all watched on as their best friend, son and enemy closed his eyes, his chest stopping and his hand falling from his wound.

"Fuck." Dean cried, hitting the wall, "This is all your fault." Dean turned to Paul about to launch himself at him when Roman grabbed him.

"Leave him." Roman said.

Dean just took one final look at Punk who lay beside the cabinet. Dead.

Dean crouched down, burying his hands in his face and crying loudly.

Roman just leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Randy sat on the chair, spinning around on it and Paul swallowed the lump he foolishly had in his throat. He had just killed his son.

_A few weeks later…_

Dean and Roman never spoke once after that horrible day in the office. Paul told them he would get Punk buried in Chicago since Punk would have wanted that. Dean didn't care, he was dead now, didn't make a different what they done with him.

As soon as they pulled back up to Punks house in Houston Dean leaned his head on the steering wheel.

"Be strong for him." Roman said, patting Dean on the back.

They both got out the car and walked in the door, of course Paige and Kaitlyn hugged them both tightly. Dean hugged his daughter even tighter, burying his head into her little shoulder.

AJ looked around and didn't see Punk.

"Where's Punk?" AJ asked smiling.

"Where's dad?" Jay asked.

And as the house quietened down it suddenly came to life with AJ's louds screams and cries.

**Damn : ( REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Jay… c'mon we'll eh… we'll go watch a movie." Kaitlyn said, taking Jay's hand, away from AJ who was in a horrible state and taking him up to put on a movie, wiping her tears that were continuously streaming down her face.

"He told me… he told me to tell you he loves you and the kids." Dean said, gulping his emotion, trying to be strong.

"N…No." AJ cried, sinking to the floor and crying badly.

Paige went to touch her when AJ jumped, "Don't touch me!" She screamed, going back to crying.

Dean nodded to Paige to just go home and Paige done so, getting Veronica and wiping her tears and walking out the room.

"C'mon…" Dean said, lifting AJ up to cuddle her tighter.

"Why… Why me Dean?" AJ cried, her head was pounding and she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"I'm sorry AJ." Dean said, resting his chin on her head and hugging her tightly.

_Later that night…_

"We'll take Jay and Lily." Kaitlyn said, not feeling it right to leave AJ's too children with her.

"I'll just stay here tonight. Make sure she… make sure she doesn't… just go." Dean said as Kailtyn and Roman left with Punk and AJ's two children.

"Do you want anything to drink? Eat?" Dean asked.

AJ just stared into space, in her own world. Now she was in pure shock.

"AJ." Dean said sitting down beside her.

AJ just turned and faced him.

"You're going to be ok." Dean said.

"No I won't." AJ said in a crazy voice. "I'll be far from ok Dean." AJ said.

"I know it's hard, I've just lost my bestest friend in the whole world, but I'm going to be strong, because I know that's what Punk would want me to do, and you." Dean said.

"I've gave up being strong." AJ said. "He told me to be strong when he left me to go to Africa. He told me to be strong when I had Jay, He told me to be strong when he told me everything was a mistake, he told me to be strong when Jay got took, he told me to be strong when I got raped, he told me to be strong when I had to make up with my father, he told me to be strong when I had Lily. I am fed up of being strong. It's all I've ever had to do." AJ said.

"You don't know how strong you are, until it's your only choice." Dean said, walking out the room, leaving AJ to go back into coo coo land.

AJ just stared at the framed picture of her and Punk, why was it always her? Why couldn't for once it'd be someone else's turn to go through hell. She used to believe in God, now she knew there was no such thing, because if there was, he wouldn't be doing this to her.

_The next morning…_

"Dean walked by the living room and saw AJ still sitting up on the couch, staring into space, he was pretty sure this was going to affect her mental capacities.

"AJ, you should sleep." Dean said.

"You should leave me alone." AJ spoke slowly, again in a scary, crazy voice.

"AJ, please just try and get some sleep, I know this is hard for you, it is for all of us but you need to get some rest." Dean said.

"How can I sleep when I have no one to sleep with? How can I sleep when I know I'm a single mother now? How can I sleep when my children have no father? How can I sleep when my love of my life is dead." AJ said, standing up, throwing frames and ornaments about, losing her mind.

"AJ… AJ calm down." Dean said.

"I am calm!" AJ screamed.

"Your clearly not. Please AJ… you need to be strong." Dean said.

"I'm done with being strong Dean… I am so done with it. Ever since I met him it's all I've been told to do and I am fed up of it. I am not being strong! I have no strength left." AJ cried, just bursting into tears again.

Dean knew this would be hard on AJ, but he didn't know it would affect her this bad. She was a broken mess.

He just circled his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm going to make sure you get through this AJ." Dean said.

_Later that night… _

Dean decided he'd stay another night just to make sure AJ was ok, which of course she wasn't and probably wouldn't be until a few weeks, months, years. He didn't know.

He was currently sleeping downstairs when he heard the bath taps running upstairs.

He took a minute to realise why they could be possibly be on. Then he came with an idea. "AJ!" Dean shouted, running upstairs and going into the bathroom when the door was locked.

"AJ! AJ open up c'mon." Dean said, kicking the door.

AJ stopped the taps when the bath had reached full to the top, she was oblivious to Dean's kicking and shouting at the door. She stepped in the bath, not caring that her clothes were still on and sank down, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, sinking under the water. This was how much she wanted to be with Punk, this was the limit she was going to, all Dean's shouting was just a noise to her now.

Dean panicked when he heard nothing. He tried multiple times kicking the door down and it failed to work, he then gave it a final kick in and the door busted open. He quickly brought AJ from the water and she began chocking and coughing.

"You're alright. You're alright." Dean said, feeling her heart beating rapidly and her breathing as well.

AJ just leaned into Dean, she needed Punk.

**Shit. REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Back In Chicago…_

"Fuck."

"Stop being a baby." Sarah said.

"W-Where am I?" Punk asked, very much alive.

"Your still in Chicago." Sarah said.

"But how? I thought I died? You? Why am I here? With you?" Punk asked, noticing he was lying on a couch in what seemed to be a one bedroomed apartment.

"Paul phoned me and he told me he'd killed you so I came rushing down and kept it quiet that you were actually still alive and had a pulse. Paul still thinks your dead. He told me to take you away and burry you, I'm certain the man doesn't have a heart." Sarah said.

"So… how did you get me here?" Punk asked.

"I got a few people to help me." Sarah said.

"This is really sorry." Punk said, holding the padding cloth that was attached to his chest which Sarah had just cleaned.

"It will get better soon, at least it's clean." Sarah said, "I see you have a lot of tattoos." Sarah smiled.

"I know, I don't know who I take it off of." Punk laughed but wincing with the pain.

"You kidding me? My shoulders, back and ankles are covered. I also have your birthday on my wrist with your initials." Sarah said, showing her son the tattoo for him.

"I have Jay's and Lily's on my shins." Punk said, "Shit… they must think I'm dead." Punk said.

"Well you're staying here until you're fit to go back." Sarah said.

"Damn, it's been a few weeks. I… AJ will be terrible." Punk said.

"Just thank yourself lucky you're alive." Sarah said.

"Thanks for… saving me I guess." Punk said.

"It's the least I could do. Plus, you're my son, no matter how little I know about you." Sarah said, "Anyway, last time I checked you had one child…" Sarah said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah well I have a daughter now, she's only two months old." Punk said.

"What's her name?" Sarah smiled.

"Lily S-Sarah Brooks." Punk smiled.

"Phil." Sarah smiled with joy that her grandaughter's middle name was her own.

"You helped me, you told me to get out of here. And I appreciated it, plus you're my mom." Punk smiled.

"Thank you." Sarah smiled, "Do you want anything? That should be you all stitched up." Sarah said.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Punk asked.

"Yeah sure…" Sarah said, handing him her phone.

_With AJ…_

It didn't take AJ long to throw Dean out and lock all the doors and windows, shutting all the curtains and blinds and sitting in darkness. She really was losing her mind.

She hadn't seen the kids in a few weeks. She didn't sleep, she didn't eat, she didn't drink. Dean was always round knocking at the door but she wouldn't answer it. Nor did she answer her phone.

She sat with only the lamp on in the house, cutting up photos, jewellery, memories. She looked as her phone lit up with an unknown number. She just declined it and threw the phone away.

Punk wanted her to be strong? Well this time she wasn't doing it.

_With Punk…_

"She's not answering." Punk frowned, putting the phone down.

"Try one of your friends." Sarah said, bringing Punk a drink.

Punk dialled Dean and Roman number but they both didn't answer. Shit, they really thought he was dead.

**He's not dead *happy dance* REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

_A few days later…_

Punk tried phoning AJ every day as well as Dean and Roman but none of them answered. He was getting worried but he wouldn't expect anything less since they all thought he was dead.

_With AJ…_

AJ seemed to be getting worse and worse as the days went by, she still hadn't seen Jay or Lily and was ignoring the door to her friends, the only reason Dean knew she was still actually alive was because he'd stay and watch her turn the same lamp on and off.

She sat one night just staring at the ceiling. She really was going off the rails. She was ready to turn the lamp off and fall asleep for the first time in ages when the door knocked loudly.

She tried her best to ignore it but they kept banging at it. She finally had no choice to get up and unlock it. She didn't even react horridly seeing it was Randy.

"Can I come?" Randy asked.

AJ just left the door open and walked back into the living room, sitting back down and trying to close her eyes. Was she really being this mad?

"I eh… just wanted to make sure you were ok." Randy said.

"Do I look… ok?" AJ asked, glaring at him with crazy eyes.

"No." Randy said.

"Was it you that stuck a knife through him?" AJ asked.

"No. It was Paul. I tried to stop him AJ. I did." Randy lied through his teeth, sitting down on the couch as AJ stood up and walked around the room.

"I loved him Randy. With all my heart." AJ said.

"The same way you loved me?" Randy said.

"No. Our relationship wasn't like the one I had with you. Punk would never treat me the way you treated me." AJ said, just as Randy stood up and slammed her against the wall. AJ didn't even flinch, she just took it,

"You loved me." Randy said.

"No I didn't. I hated you. I still hate you." AJ said as Randy slapped her across the face but then kissed her roughly. AJ went to push him away but then she thought to herself, Punk was dead. She needed someone to ease the pain, she'd had much rather it was someone other than Randy but he'd just have to do.

"See, you can't resist me." Randy said, lifting AJ up and walking upstairs with her and into the bedroom.

_With Punk…_

"I'm walking." Punk said, finally being able to walk after his bad beating.

"You'll be going back home in no time." Sarah smiled.

"Thank god, no one's answering their phones." Punk sighed.

"They are just obviously upset and ignoring everyone, plus it's an unknown number that will show up, who answers unknown numbers these days?" Sarah said.

"I know…" Punk sighed.

_With AJ and Randy…_

"Oh Punk!" AJ shouted as she finished with not Punk, but Randy.

"Don't call me that." Randy spat, rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"S-Sorry." AJ said, pulling the covers over herself and turning her back to face Randy, looking at the picture of her and Punk on the bedside cabinet.

She horribly took it and put in the drawer, out of sight and turned back round to Randy, rolling on top of him.

**AJ?! What you doing girl? REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

Through out the next few weeks AJ had been inviting Randy over every so often, not for chat, not for conversation but for her own pleasure. She had no feelings for Randy and she was pretty sure Randy knew that. She just needed someone, anyone to ease all the pain away from her loss.

She was so caught up in her own crazy world that she had forgot her own son's birthday. She answered the door hoping it was Randy when she was met with a slap from her best friend Kaitlyn.

"It is your son's birthday today! You stupid stupid bitch." Kaitlyn said, she knew AJ was hurting and she knew it was such a horrible time for her but she had spent the past month and a bit looking after Lily and Jay who's fifth birthday was today and AJ had ignored the door to her, her phone to her, she was getting fed up of it.

"Kaitlyn… I…" AJ didn't get to finish.

"The least you could do for Punk is look after his children. Your son was crying this morning on his birthday when he realised his mom or dad wasn't there to give him a hug. Give yourself a shake." Kaitlyn said, just as Randy came in the door and kissed AJ on the cheek. Kaitlyn nearly fell over.

"W-What? You and him? You two…" Kaitlyn said.

"Kaitlyn just let me explain, I'll make up to Jay…" AJ said.

"You might make it up to Jay AJ. But Punk… Punks watching you right now and he's disgusted at you. I can't believe you are sleeping with him." Kaitlyn said.

"I'm sorry… please, I'm just… I'm not thinking…" AJ said.

"Don't come near me ever again. Don't come near me, don't come near Roman, Paige and Dean have gave up on you and soon enough your own children will have given up on you. And all you'll have left is that cunt of a man." Kaitlyn said, referring to Randy, "I better go… I have your kids to go feed." Kaitlyn said, walking away from the house.

AJ just shut the door and covered her hand over her mouth, crying loudly. Randy came and hugged her, she didn't hug him back but she stood and buried her face into his chest and cried loudly.

**REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Of course after Kaitlyn had left AJ in a fit of tears Randy managed to wangle AJ back into bed even though she was still crying through most of the process.

"You know I still hate you." AJ said as Randy rolled off her in a sweaty heap.

"I know you still have feelings for me April, otherwise we wouldn't be doing this." Randy said.

"N-No… my heart belongs to Punk." AJ said.

"Well Punks dead." Randy spat as tears formed in AJ's eyes but she quickly held them back.

"I know that. I don't need you to remind me." AJ said.

"He was in so much pain. You should have seen him." Randy said, getting under AJ's skin.

"Please, stop." AJ sighed.

"Doesn't matter now, he's gone and he's not coming back." Randy said.

_With Punk…_

"Are you sure you're fine." Sarah said.

"Yeah, I can walk and my chest is feeling better." Punk smiled, putting his jacket off.

"Ok, well… be safe." Sarah smiled.

"Thank you." Punk said, hugging his mom tightly for the first time ever, "Come visit any time." Punk said.

"I will. Thank you." Sarah smiled.

"I hope they haven't forgot me." Punk laughed stepping out into the Chicago air.

"That girlfriend of yours would never forget about you." Sarah said.

"I'll see you later." Punk smiled, flagging a cab down and directing him to take him to the airport. He couldn't wait to get home, it felt like years he had to lie on that couch, resting his wounds and bruises, but now he was going home and he couldn't wait.

_A few days later…_

"Dean…" Paige said calling into Dean who was in the shower.

"Yeah?" Dean said, Paige knew Dean hadn't been the same sine Punk passed away, it was his best friend, he hardly spoke to her and sometimes she'd just watch him hugging Veronica for ages.

"Roman and Kaitlyn are coming over later. They have things to discuss with us." Paige said.

"Ok." Dean sighed.

_Later that night…_

Kaitlyn and Roman had arrived with Jay and Lily later on in the night. Jay had gone off to play with Veronica in her room and Lily was sleeping in Romans arms.

"So what?" Dean said.

"AJ needs help." Kaitlyn said.

"I gave up when she tried to drown herself in the bath Kaitlyn." Dean said.

"What did Punk ask you to do? You in particular?" Kaitlyn said to Dean.

"Well he picked the wrong person." Dean said as Paige rested her hand on his lap.

"She has abonded her children. She forgot her own sons birthday and she's sleeping with Randy…" Kaitlyn said as Dean and Paige perked up.

"You what?" Paige said.

"Yeah, she's sleeping with him." Kaitlyn said.

"AJ wouldn't do that Kaitlyn." Dean said, "She wouldn't disrespect Punk like that." Dean said.

"Well she has, I went over to tell her she missed Jay's birthday when Randy came in and kissed her." Kaitlyn said.

"What is wrong with her?" Paige said, shocked, Dean couldn't say anything, he was disgusted by AJ's actions.

"Give her a break." Roman spoke up, "The love of her life has just died, what'd you expect her to do? Dance? She isn't sleeping with Randy because she wants to, she's sleeping with him so she can forget about everything that's happening. Sometimes you lot have the brain of a five year old." Roman shook his head.

Everyone just went silent. It had been almost two months since Punks death and they all weren't doing well. Punk was the soul back bone of the group, he was always the one to sort things out, help people out. Now he was gone they didn't know what to do, they were all lost.

_With Punk…_

When Punk pulled up to his house there had never been a bigger smile on his face, he couldn't wait to see AJ's face and his two children he had missed dearly.

He stepped out the car and walked up to the door, knocking loudly.

He noticed that only the bedroom light was on so he knocked a little louder, figuring she was upstairs.

AJ was indeed upstairs, but she wasn't alone.

"I better get it." AJ said, going to get out of bed when Randy held her down.

"It's either one of they toe rag friends of yours or it's a pest. Just leave it." Randy said, kissing AJ and making her forget all about the door.

Punk waited for another few minutes but just looked oddly at the house. Maybe she was at Dean's. He got back in the car and drove to Dean's house, hoping his family was there. He got out the car again and walked up the steps where he knocked the door loudly.

He saw a figure making its way to the door and unlock it. He smiled as Paige swung the door open. But then got worried as she started screaming.

Dean bolted up as he heard Paige screaming and ran to the door ready to attack who ever it was when he stumbled backwards when he saw who it was.

"N-No… you're dead." Dean said.

"Dean… I'm not dead." Punk said.

"You are… I watched you die. I watched you stop breathing, you're a ghost." Dean said.

"I'm not. I'm real, I didn't die." Punk said.

Dean just looked from Punk to Paige, not knowing what to do. Dean then dropped his arms down and wrapped his arms around Punk tightly. "I thought you were dead you fucker." Dean said, crying into Punks shoulder.

"I'm not dead Dean, I'm here." Punk said, patting his best friend on the back as he hugged him.

It didn't take long for Kaitlyn and Roman to come to the door and stand in awe and shock at who stood before them.

"You're dead." Roman said.

"I'm not." Punk said, he suspected this was how they would act.

After a while of the four friends studying Punk, making sure he was real and they weren't all just imagining things, Punk spoke up.

"Where are my kids? Where's April? I went to the house but no one answered." Punk said.

"Auntie Kaitlyn where is…" Jay stopped talking as he spotted his father in the corner of room.

"Dad!" Jay screamed, launching himself into Punk and hugging him tightly, holding on for dear life.

"Jay." Punk said, holding him and shutting his eyes, he had missed him so much, "I'm sorry I missed your birthday." Punk said.

"It's ok, mom missed it to." Jay said, still holding on to his father.

"Why did mom miss it?" Punk asked, now looking at his son in the eyes.

"I don't know, I've been living with Auntie Kaitlyn and Uncle Roman since Uncle Dean and Uncle Roman came back." Jay said.

"You haven't seen your mom at all?" Punk asked, looking now at his four friends who just buried their heads to the ground.

"No." Jay frowned.

"Ok… Well you go and play and I'll come get you when we're leaving." Punk said, watching Jay run away happily, he was glad his father was back.

"Someone want to explain to me why Jay hasn't seen AJ in two months?" Punk said.

"Punk… none of us have seen AJ in two months." Paige said.

"Well is she alright? Why haven't you been checking on her?" Punk asked.

"She's going crazy Punk." Kaitlyn said.

"Dean! I told you to look after her." Punk said, gritting his teeth towards his best friend.

"Hey! This isn't his fault, AJ was above the stage of looking after." Paige said.

"One job… One job I asked you to do." Punk said.

"How did you expect me to look after her when she was locking herself in the house and not letting me in? I tried, I spent most nights making sure she was still alive and watching her through the window. I tried ok, she was beyond help." Dean said.

"Well where is she? No one answered the door when I went?" Punk said.

"She's ignoring everyone." Kaitlyn said.

"I thought she was your friend?" Punk said to Kaitlyn.

"She was my friend. Then she dumped me with your children and abonded them." Kaitlyn said, standing up to Punk.

"She really didn't make any effort to go see the kids." Punk said.

"No… She didn't, she hasn't left that house for two months." Kaitlyn said.

"Well I better go make sure she's alright then." Punk said.

"Wait!" Dean said, watching Punk turn around, he was going to tell Punk about Randy but then decided he couldn't so he just said, "Good to have you back." Dean smiled.

"Yeah… It's good to be back, I guess." Punk mumbled, "I'll be back soon." He said, leaving out the house and driving to the house, he couldn't believe his friends had just left AJ to fade away in the house. He hoped she was ok. He prayed she was.

He got out the car and knocked on the door loudly. "AJ! Open up it's me. It's Punk." He shouted.

AJ bolted up on the bed, "Did you hear that?" AJ said.

"Hear what?" Randy grumbled.

"P-Punk." AJ said.

"You're just imagining things." Randy said.

AJ suspected that she probably was and lay back down when she heard it again, this time Randy heard it as well.

"I…Is that him?" AJ said.

"Nah… It's just your mind." Randy said.

"No… No I can hear him." AJ said, putting on her dressing gown and running down the stairs noticing there was a figure behind the front door. She quickly unlocked the door, hesitating to open it incase it was Dean or Roman coming to give her grief like Kaitlyn. She swung the door open and watched as Punk walked out from the shadows.

"Oh my…" AJ couldn't finish.

Punk nearly got a fright when he saw AJ. She looked like shit. Her hair was a mess. Her skin wasn't the normal caramel colour, more white than ever. Her eyes were baggy and she looked like she was walking dead.

They just stared at each other for a while until AJ spoke up, "You're… I thought you were dead?" She said.

"I'm not dead sweetheart, I'm here." Punk smiled.

AJ cried and jamp into his arms, holding onto his warm body ever so tightly. Now she did believe in God.

Punk buried his head into her hair that still had the same vanilla scent to it and just held her tightly. Comforting her.

He looked up as he heard another pair of footsteps coming downstairs, his eyes opened and he looked as Randy walked down the stairs in just a pair of boxers, smiling and folding his arms.

Punk pulled away from AJ and stared at her, "You… You haven't… with him?" Punk said.

"Please… just let me explain." AJ said, clinging on to Punk as he removed her hands from him.

"I don't think there's anything to explain, I can tell what's been going on." Punk said.

"It's not like that though… I was just using him because I missed you so much." AJ said.

"You missed me so much that you were willing to sleep with the guy that caused all of this." Punk said, showing AJ his arms and chest.

"N-No… he told me he tried to stop Paul." AJ said, looking from Randy to Punk.

"And you believed him?" Punk said.

AJ just looked at Randy who smiled smugly back at her.

"But…" AJ didn't get to finish.

"This is what you abandoned our children for. To fuck him?" Punk said.

"I did not abandon them. I just wasn't fit enough to look after them." AJ warned Punk not to say that again.

"Not fit enough to look after our two children but fit enough to fuck the man who made your life when you were younger? Are you losing your marbles?" Punk said, he couldn't believe this.

"Yes! Yes I am. I am going insane because I thought you were dead, I thought you were gone. I thought I was going to have to plan a funeral for you, I thought I was going to have to be a single parent, I thought Lily would never get to know how amazing her father was, I thought Jay would grow up not having many memories with you. I thought you weren't coming back! So I lost it. I tried drowning myself in baths, I cut photo's up into tiny pieces and burned them, I smashed frames, I burnt your clothes, I… I… I'm not well." AJ said, her whole body shaking with fear and worriedness.

Punk just took a deep breath and cuddled her in, despite what was going on. He couldn't be mad at her, not right now.

"You… get the fuck out. Taking advantage of her when she's like this. Get your ass away from my house." Punk said, looking on at Randy as he went upstairs to get his clothes.

Punk just kissed AJ's head, "It's ok, Punks here. I'm here." Punk said, watching Randy come back down the stairs.

"It was nice… having you dead for two months. I got to feel her again, was good. I mean… she still has feelings for me… the way she rode my dick man…" Randy didn't get to finish.

"Leave before I shoot you." Punk said, watching Randy laugh and walk out the door. Punk slammed the door shut with his foot, still cuddling AJ tightly.

"I'm sorry." AJ cried, "Please forgive me." She said.

Punk didn't say anything, he didn't know if he could forgive AJ for this. She had been sleeping with another man while he was apparently dead. He couldn't help feel disrespected and un loved. Especially about the fact that she left their kids. He just continued to cuddle her, but didn't say anything.

**REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

Punk moved into the living room, AJ still holding on to him. He took a look around the house. It was a mess. There was smashed frames lying about. Boxes of things, lamps smashed over.

"It's eh… It's good to be…" Punk said, looking at the framed photo of him and AJ that had a crack all the way down it. "Home." Punk sighed, sitting down with AJ who was refusing to let him go.

"I… I can't believe you're here." AJ shivered, holding his body felt so un realistic, that she'd open her eyes and she was holding thin air, but she knew he was here, she could feel his body against her own.

"AJ… I don't think I can forgive you for what you done to our children. What would have happened if I didn't come back? Would you have just let Roman and Kaitlyn to raise them? I thought you would be strong for them." Punk said.

"I told Dean I wasn't going to be strong. I didn't have any strength left. That's all you ever tell me to do, be strong. I couldn't do it." AJ said.

"I'm glad you put your children first." Punk said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I thought you were dead!" AJ screamed, "I thought I was never going to see you again, I thought you were gone." AJ said, "Excuse me if I couldn't bare to look at my children, because they look exactly like you." AJ said.

"They are our children! You can't just throw them away when things get hard!" Punk shouted.

"This wasn't hard Punk… this was terrifying… this was living nightmare that I wished I could just wake up from!" AJ shouted back, standing up, watching Punk do the same.

"So what… so terrifying that it made you sleep with Randy." Punk said.

"I didn't do it because I wanted him or I loved him! I done it because you wouldn't get out of my mind, I needed someone to ease the pain and he was there. I didn't enjoy it!" AJ screamed, "I was losing it, I stopped believing in god, I tried drowning myself in a bath, I thought about… I thought about hanging myself again for the second time in my life! I didn't know what I was doing and the kids were safer staying away from me!" AJ said.

"You are their mother! You're the one person they two kids look up to and you couldn't do it." Punk said.

"You're right. I couldn't do it. I'm such a terrible mother, I was reminded by Kaitlyn when she came slapping me in the face for missing Jay's birthday, I was reminded when Dean would come round every night telling me that I need to get over it, I would be reminded by Randy every night that you were dead." AJ said.

Punk just looked at her with suppression and tilted her trembling chin up. "I'm mad at you… I feel disrespected by you, like you didn't care about me or our kids. That you'd foolishly sleep with another man, let him touch what belongs to me, dead or alive. I'm mad at you. For letting our son wake up on his birthday with no parents, I know what it feels like and it sucks. I am mad at you AJ. But… I still love you." Punk said.

"I love you too… I'm sorry for everything I've done and I swear…" AJ got cut off by Punks lips as they gathered her own with them, moving against them softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He'd missed her taste so much, he'd missed the way she raked her nails down his spine when they kissed, the way her mouth fit like the missing piece of jigsaw in with his own.

AJ deepened the kiss, resting her hands on both his stubbly cheeks. It was like the two months she had just went through, the two tragic months were just a bad dream now and Punk was really here, here in their home kissing her.

Punk lay her down on the couch and swept away her messy black tangled hair from her face, drying her tears with the pad of his thumb and taking the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it over her shoulders and off her body, placing it down on the coffee table.

He began kissing her neck, leaving hot wet kisses around her neck that still had a faded scar from all those years ago. He bit her ear lobe gently whispering how much he'd missed her into her ear and moving down her body. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra with just two fingers. As soon as he removed her bra he closed his mouth over her right breast, licking and sucking then blowing over it causing goosebumps to appear.

"Oh…" AJ moaned, feeling a pool of pleasure rise up in her core.

Punk switched breasts, giving the same attention as he did with the other one and taking his t-shirt off while he was it.

"You're chest." AJ said, touching Punks chest softly which still had the padded bandage on it.

"I have missed you. All of you." Punk said, forgetting about his chest and pulling AJ's waistband of her sweats and sliding them down her toned legs. He grinned when he realised she had no panties no.

He plunged a finger into her already soaking core, kissing her while he was doing it. He wanted to watch her, every movement, every emotion, every feeling.

His hand still working on her lower region as she moaned and cried loudly into his kisses.

"I want to feel you baby." Punk said, nuzzling her neck with kisses. He upgraded to two fingers and began circling her clit with his thumb, really noticing how hot and bothered it was making AJ.

"Oh… Oh Punk…" AJ moaned, watching Punk do what he done best.

Punk watched AJ as her orgasm overcame her, kissing her as she screamed in pleasure as her juices coated his fingers, clenching around them.

Punk had never seen AJ like this before. She was open wide to him and was giving her all to him. He gave her a peck on the lips after her body stopped shaking and he removed his fingers from her, putting them in his mouth and tasting her sweetness.

"Please… I need you…" AJ said, fumbling with Punks jeans. Punk knew he needed AJ just as much as she needed him so he done away with his jeans and boxers. He lined himself up with her opening, edging himself into her tightness and warmth.

AJ pulled his neck down and kissed him as he buried himself all the way inside her, pausing to feel her around him, her silky walls keeping him secured tightly.

"M…Move." AJ gasped, putting her hands at each side of Punks hips.

Punk nodded after the overwhelmed feeling of being inside her and started moving at a slow and peaceful pace, both of them crying out in pleasure.

Punk leaned his head against AJ's shoulder, still grinding his hips against AJ's.

"Keep going baby." AJ said, kissing his shoulder and raking her nails down his bare back.

Punk recomposed himself and began increasing the pace inside her walls which closed around him ever so tightly.

"You feel amazing." Punk said, rolling his eyes back in pleasure.

"So do you. This… feels amazing." AJ said, breathing heavily.

Punk nodded in agreement, he had no words for this, this was heaven that's what it was.

Punk felt AJ's breathing coming to a rapid pace and knew she was close, as was he. He tangled his hand down between them and began massaging her sensitive clit, causing AJ to meet her release that she wanted to last forever in this moment. Punk finished right behind her, emptying himself inside her, collapsing down gently on her, gathering her into his arms.

"I love you." AJ said, watching Punk look up at her, resting his chin gently on her chest.

"I love you." Punk said, kissing her deeply and resting his head back down listening to her heart beat still racing at an incredible pace. He looked around the house, the broken house along with looking up at his broken girl. He had to fix it.

**REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

_With Dean…_

Kaitlyn and Roman had left, leaving Punk and AJ's two children with Dean and Paige, thinking that Punk was going to come back for them. Paige had went to sleep and Jay was still sitting on the couch waiting for his father patiently.

"He's not coming back is he." Jay said.

"Of course he is." Dean said, feeding Lily.

"He'd be back by now." Jay said, "I'm going to end up an orphan aren't I?" Jay said to Deans surprise.

"No, of course you won't, what made you say that?" Dean said.

"Mom said it's were all the children go who don't have parents." Jay said, thinking his parents weren't coming back for him or his sister.

"You have a mom and dad Jay and they love you with all their heart. Your father will be here to pick you up." Dean said.

"You promise?" Jay said.

"I promise." Dean smiled, ruffling his hair, putting Lily in her car seat, "Go get your shoes on, I'll phone him right now." Dean said.

_With AJ and Punk…_

AJ and Punk immediately fell asleep tangled in each other, a peaceful calm sleep. The best sleep AJ had in months.

Punk was woken up when his phone started ringing on the coffee table. He looked at it, noticing it was Dean he answered it.

"Hello." He said quietly, not wanting to wake AJ up.

"Your son just asked me if he was going to end up an orphan, would you like to get your ass down here and get him, and your daughter." Dean said.

"Shit sorry Dean… I was… talking with AJ." Punk said, getting up and putting his clothes on, "I'll be over in a bit." He said, hanging up.

He lifted AJ up bridal style and walked up the stairs with her, laying her on their bed, pulling the covers over her so not to scar Jay when he brought him home. He left a kiss on her head and made his way over to Deans.

"Dad!" Jay smiled as his father walked through the door.

"Hey, sorry buddy, I lost track of time." Punk said, hugging his son.

"I thought you weren't coming." Jay said.

"No… of course I was coming." Punk said as Dean handed him Lily's car seat with her peacefully sleeping in it, "Hiya baby girl." Punk smiled, tickling her chin as she made the cutest little noises in her sleep.

"You owe…. Well AJ owes Roman and Kaitlyn a big thank you." Dean said.

"I know, listen man. AJ's not good, don't make her out to be the bad one… I take it you knew about Randy?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you but I couldn't. You mad at her?" Dean asked.

"I'm mad at her alright. But she thought I was dead, she didn't know what was going on, I just need to get her back to normal. I'll fix it." Punk said.

"Ok… well, it's really good to have you back." Dean smiled.

Punk just smiled and took Jay's hand, walking to the car and putting him in along with Lily. Driving home to their mother who hadn't seen them in two whole months.

As soon as they were in the house Jay automatically spoke up, "What happened in here?" Jay asked, noticing the house was rather messy.

"Your eh… your mother was in the middle of tidying up." Punk said, "So how about I go put Lily to bed and me and you tidy it up for her?" Punk said.

"Yeah." Jay smiled.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." Punk said, walking upstairs with little Lily, putting her in her baby grow ready for bed, saying a extra long goodnight to her for all the nights he had missed.

He then ran downstairs and saw Jay already making a start by brushing the floor, he just laughed.

_A few hours later…_

"Done." Punk said, looking on at the house that looked just like it did when they moved in.

"That was exhausting." Jay said, sitting down on the couch.

"Tell me about it." Punk said, yawning in the process.

"What time is it?" Jay asked.

"Past your bedtime." A voice came from the door.

"Mom!" Jay shouted, running and hugging his mother tightly.

"Jay." AJ said, crouching down and hugging Jay ever so tightly, she had missed him so much, just as much as she had missed his father.

Punk smiled as he watched on at AJ closing her eyes as she hugged her son tightly. He should never doubted AJ's love or care for Jay and Lily, he knew she loved them so much.

"Where've you been mom?" Jay asked.

"I've just… had a lot to do… but it's done now." AJ said.

"Good. I've missed you." Jay said.

"I've missed you too honey." AJ said, "Why don't you go up stairs and get ready for bed, I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in." AJ said.

"Ok." Jay smiled.

"Good boy." AJ said, planting a loud kiss on his cheek as he ran away up the stairs.

"Thank you." AJ said, kissing Punk for an endless minute.

"For what?" Punk asked.

"For… well for not being dead I guess." AJ laughed.

"You can think my mom for that." Punk smiled.

"Your mom?" AJ asked confused.

"It's a long story but if you're willing to listen you'll find me in the bedroom waiting for you." Punk said, kissing her head and walking upstairs.

_Later that night…_

After AJ saying goodnight to Jay she made her way into her own bedroom where she found Punk putting clean sheets on the bed.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked confused.

"I'm taking it these are the sheets you… you and Randy…" Punk couldn't finish so he just let AJ work it out.

"Yeah… let me do it." AJ said, quickly finishing putting clean covers on as Punk was struggling to do so.

After that they both got into bed, Punk still wincing at his chest that still had the huge bandage round it.

"So… what actually happened to you?" AJ asked, propping her elbow up, leaning her head on her hand and facing him, touching his bandaged chest gently.

"I got my ass handed to me." Punk laughed, "Randy bet me up for what felt like hours." Punk said.

"Where were Dean and Roman?" AJ frowned.

"They were knocked out." Punk said.

"And then… what happened to your chest?" AJ asked.

"Paul put a knife through it." Punk said watching AJ screw her nose up, Punk then began to tell AJ about how it was his mom that helped him and got him back to health and that Paul still thought he was dead, however Punk suspected that Paul knew he wasn't due to Randy knowing he wasn't.

"I'm just… I'm so overwhelmed and glad that you're back. I was pretty sure I was going to go off the deep end." AJ said.

"I'm glad I'm back to." Punk said.

"And… I really am sorry about everything with Randy, I didn't do it to disrespect you, I would never disrespect you, I done it because I needed to forget about all the pain. I hope you can forgive me." AJ said.

"I forgive you AJ. It's not like I've never done it before." Punk said.

"Thank you." AJ said, kissing his chest.

_With Paul…_

"You're telling me the bastard isn't dead?" Paul asked.

"Not unless I'm seeing things." Randy said.

"Alright alright. So he's not dead… we'll need to think of something entirely different. I think I have an idea." Paul said.

**REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning." AJ smiled, kissing Punk on the lips sweetly.

"Morning." Punk smiled.

"Can we just stay in bed all day?" AJ asked, leaning her head into Punk, wrapping her arm around him.

"Nope, we have children to feed and people to see." Punk said.

"People to see?" AJ asked.

"Yes, we're going to Kaitlyn's." Punk said, swinging his legs round the bed, rubbing his face, getting the sleepiness away.

"I don't think Kaitlyn is too keen on me anymore." AJ said.

"Don't be stupid. She loves you, she's just annoyed at you." Punk said, standing up.

"But I'm tired." AJ moaned, putting the covers over face to have them stripped back by Punk.

"Don't make me grab your legs." Punk said.

"I dare you." AJ said, regretting it as Punk grabbed them, causing her to dangle over his shoulder, he ran from their bedroom and to the bathroom, AJ giggling contagiously.

"Get ready." Punk said, kissing her nose and shutting the bathroom door.

He made himself useful and got Lily up to feed her, as well as Jay who was already awake.

"There's a good girl." Punk said in a chid voice, feeding his hungry daughter.

"Why do you speak like that with her?" Jay asked, eating his toast across the table.

"Like what?" Punk asked, continuing to talk to Lily in a child voice.

"Like you're the baby." Jay said.

"Because she… I don't know." Punk said, it was just a natural thing to do.

"Shower is free." AJ said, coming down to see Punk feeding Lily.

"Ok, here." Punk said, handing Lily to her mother, along with the unfinished bottle of milk. He jogged away down the hall and up the stairs to go for a shower.

AJ good naturally patted Jay on the head and sat down feeding Lily. It felt good to be back with her children and Punk.

_Later that day…_

"I don't want to speak to her Punk, she slapped me." AJ said.

"I am staying here with the kids. Go say you're sorry." Punk said.

AJ just rolled her eyes and got out the car, walking down the path to Kaitlyn and Roman's house, knocking on it loudly and folding her arms.

Kaitlyn opened the door and went to shut it when AJ spoke up, "Ugh Kaitlyn just listen to me!" AJ said.

"What is it? Do you need me to look after your children for another two months?" Kaitlyn said.

"No… I want to say thank you and sorry. Thank you for taking care of them… I just, I wasn't well… And I'm sorry for not making any contact with you, or anyone. I just… I couldn't believe Punk was gone and now he's back, I just don't want us to fall out over this." AJ said.

"Why didn't you just let us help you? You had four friends willing to comfort you and you pushed us all away and kept yourself busy with Randy, that's the part I don't get, it's nothing to do with the children." Kaitlyn said.

"I wasn't thinking." AJ said.

"Well… you should next time." Kaitlyn said, "It's ok. Let's just forget about it." Kaitlyn said.

"Thank you." AJ smiled, "Chickbusters?" AJ said, putting her fist out.

"Chickbusters." Kaitlyn laughed, fist bumping AJ and hugging her.

"Aw they're such nerds." Punk said, watching AJ and Kaitlyn hug it out.

Once AJ had finished hugging Kaitlyn she said goodbye and went back to the car with Punk who just stared at her.

"What?" AJ said.

"Proud of you." Punk smiled, pulling her over and kissing her head.

_In Chicago…_

"You sure this is going to work? I mean… Punks going to get really mad. We all know he get's more aggressive when he's madder." Randy said.

"I'm sure. I'm going to burn everything around Punk until he's the last man standing… then… and only then… do we kill him… for good this time." Paul said.

_A few days later…_

"Spongebob? What the fuck you doing?" Punk said, watching Spongebob square pants with Jay.

"Hey!" AJ said, slapping Punk on the back of the head, "Language." She said.

"Sorry." Punk said, looking at Jay laughing at his father getting into trouble.

This continued for a few minutes until there was a loud bang that came from upstairs.

"What was that?" AJ asked as Punk turned the TV down.

"I don't…" Punk paused, hearing footsteps going downstairs.

Punk bolted up and ran to the living room door opening it quickly to catch whoever it was that was in their house when all he saw was the front door shutting over… and Lily's blanket on the floor.

"Lily..." Punk whispered picking the blanket up, "Lily!" Punk shouted, sprinting upstairs bolting into Lily's room to find her cot empty. "N-No…" Punk said, "Not this shit again." Punk said, referring to when Jay got took when he was younger.

"Punk? Punk are you alright?" AJ asked coming up the stairs.

"N…No, Lily is gone." Punk said, burying his hands in his head.

"W-What?" AJ said, "N-No… she was right here, I put her to sleep right here." AJ said, looking at the empty cot.

"Call the cops." Punk said, walking out the room and into his own, getting his gun and putting it in his back pocket, "Stay here… Phone me if anything happens." Punk said.

"B-But…. I need you here…." AJ said, her hands shaking.

"AJ… phone the cops." Punk said, walking down the stairs and out the door. He knew exactly who this was… it was obvious.

AJ stayed in the one position for a moment, not knowing what was going on, she then pulled out her phone and called the cops. This really was a never ending nightmare.

_With Paul and Randy…_

"Where am I driving too?" Randy asked.

"Downtown… anywhere." Paul said, with a clearly distressed, crying Lily in his arms, "Shut up!" He shouted.

_With Punk…_

"Dean… Dean thank god… You still have Pauls phone number?" Punk asked, driving downtown in Houston, on the phone to Dean.

"Yeah… why?" Dean asked.

"I want you to trace it… find out where he's headed, get back to me." Punk said, hanging up leaving Dean to do his magic. Out of all three of the boys Dean was the only one who knew how to trace numbers and technical stuff like that.

Once he'd got a track of Paul and Randy he immediately phoned Punk back, "Ok Punk… what road are you on?" Dean asked.

"I'm on…" Punk said, looking at the road sign he was approaching, "M.A junction heading towards the city centre." Punk said.

"Ok… you're on the right road, wait… he's turned in and stopped… I think, the church." Dean said.

"The church?!" Punk said.

"Looks like it." Dean said.

"Ok, thanks." Punk said.

"Listen Punk!" Dean said.

"What?" Punk asked in hurry.

"Don't get yourself killed again." Dean said.

"I'll try not to." Punk said, hanging up and pulling into the church where there was indeed a car lying with both doors open. He got out and took his gun out with him.

_With AJ…_

"What are you doing mom?" Jay asked.

"I'm… I'm just going out." AJ said, securely putting the gun down her jean pocket.

"Where are we going?" Jay asked.

"You… You're going to sit here and wait for the police… can you do something for me Jay… it's really important." AJ said as Jay nodded, "Stay beside the phone ok… don't move from it. I'm going to phone you with an address that you're going to tell the police when they get here. Can you do that for me? It's really important." AJ said.

"Y-Yeah… I can do it." Jay said.

"Ok… you need to be beside the phone at all times. Don't leave it." AJ said, "Everything is going to be ok." AJ said, kissing Jay's head, walking out the door, leaving Jay sitting on the stairs beside the phone, doing as he was asked.

AJ smashed the neighbours car window and unlocked it from the inside it, jump starting the car from inside.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The old man came out shouting.

AJ just reversed out the drive and headed on to the high way, taking her phone out and phoning Dean.

"Dean… thank god… I need you to track Punks number." AJ said.

"Why Punks?" Dean asked.

"Just do it!" AJ screamed, causing Dean to jump on the other side of the phone.

"He's at the church down by the city centre. Take the M.A junction cut off and it's a straight road from there." Dean said.

"Ok, thanks." AJ said, going to hang up when Dean stopped her.

"Don't go doing stupid things AJ." Dean said.

"Dean… my daughter has been taken by a man who is capable of anything… shut the fuck up." AJ said, hanging up.

Dean just looked at the phone as the line went dead. Fair enough.

**Oh! Who knew AJ would be the type to know how to jump start cars. REVIEW. Next chapter will be up shortly.**


	15. Chapter 15

"I know you're in here." Punk said, his gun raised in the air as he walked down the church, "C'mon boys, it's just me… no need to be scared." Punk said, he then started to hear Lily's cries. He listened to where they were coming from closely and followed the cries.

"Give me my daughter." Punk said watching Randy bouncing Lily in his arms lightly.

"We're going to have some fun first." Randy said as Paul hit Punk unexpectedly on the neck with a statue, sending Punk to his knees.

"You may… you may not get your daughter… depending on how you play Phil boy." Paul said, "First of all, hand over your gun." Paul said.

Punk knew his daughter was on the line here so he reached to his back pocket, still holding his neck in pain, handing over the gun to Paul.

_With AJ…_

Punk got out the car and knew Punk was here when she saw his car outside the building, as well as another one. She looked at the building, she had to use her brain here. She ran round the side of the building and round the back noticing stairs to the rooftop. She began climbing them slowly, the last thing she needed to do was fall and break her neck.

Once she had reached the rooftop she tiptoed around it, there had to be some sneaky way in. Through out her thinking she could hear shouting coming from inside the church, she couldn't go in bursting through the ceiling, she had to pay this cool.

She finally found an entrance to what she only assumed was the upper tier of the building where the choir would usually sing on a normal service Sunday. She opened the door slowly and quietly, sliding in it and closing it back over slowly.

She then grabbed her gun from her back pocket and hid behind a post quietly, watching what was going on below.

"I killed you! You're meant to be dead." Paul said, ripping Punks top off and kicking his still not fully healed chest.

Punk winced out in pain, holding his chest tightly.

AJ looked down through the post, biting her lip as she watched her boyfriend cry out in pain.

"But you just came back didn't you. You don't get the hint? You're the reason I won't leave you or your family alone. If you just stayed in Africa the first time I asked you to go, none of this wouldn't be happening. Your girlfriend would have moved on to another person and you'd have stayed away…" But you just…" Paul said slapping Punk, "Kept…" He said, hitting him after every word, "Coming…. Back" Paul said, losing his screws.

Punk went to hit Paul back when Paul grabbed his face, directing it to look at Randy holding his daughter, "Hit me and I'll make sure your daughter doesn't see day light again." Paul whispered in Punks ear.

Punk just looked at Paul in the eye, "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Punk said, "I have done nothing for you to hate me so much, if anything I've been nice to you for most of my life. Why can't you just let me live my life… why are you doing this dad?" Punk said, almost crying.

Paul flinched at Punk calling him dad.

"I am not your father. Maybe biologically but not in here." Paul said, pointing to his head, "And certainly not in here." He said, pointing to his heart now.

"I am your son. You're meant to love me, support me, help me. Not try to kill me, take my children, rape my girlfriend!" Punk spat.

"You were not meant to be born! I didn't want you. You're a joke and always was since the moment you were born." Paul said, spitting on Punks face.

AJ shakily put her finger on the trigger, through her blurred tears, aiming it directly at Paul.

Punk wiped his face disgusted and stood up, "I am fed up of you." Punk said, driving Paul through the seats, punching him and punching him. He had waited so long for this.

Randy lay Lily down on the floor and jumped on Punk, tearing him from Paul. Punk turned around to face Randy. At that moment, Randy saw for the first time Punk looking like a monster… just like Paul.

"You want to sleep with AJ? Huh? You like sleeping with other peoples girls!" Punk said, driving Randy into the altar, ornaments falling over on them, smashing to pieces as they battered into each other.

AJ looked on worriedly and took her phone out, dialling her house number. Jay picked up quickly.

"Jay, are the police there?" AJ whispered.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"Ok… tell them we're down city centre. St. Paul's church. Downtown city centre. St. Paul's church." AJ repeated.

"Ok. I'll tell them." Jay said.

"Good boy." AJ said, hanging up.

AJ put her phone back in her pocket, picking the gun back up, watching Punk and Randy still beat the crap out of each other. She still kept a close eye on Paul who was in a heap below the broken chairs.

"Mother fucker!" Punk shouted, headbutting Randy, hovering on top of him.

"This was the position AJ was in when she was riding my cock." Randy laughed as Punk punched him harder than ever, knocking him out cold. "Bitch." Punk spat, standing up and turning around to see Paul with a gun pointing at him.

"Say goodbye Philip!" Paul said.

BANG!

Punk opened his eyes and felt his body, he was alive but by the looks of things Paul wasn't. Paul lay on the floor a wound in his head. Punk felt his pulse point and secretly smiled when he felt nothing. But then he wondered who? He looked around then he heard sobbing from above.

He looked up and saw AJ up behind the wooden upper tier aiming a gun down to where he presumed shot Paul.

"AJ…" Punk said just as the police came bursting through the door. The police ran straight to Punk, some of them handcuffing him, some of them checking Paul's pulse.

Then a cop noticed AJ upstairs, with the gun still pointing down, she was so scared and in shock that she had just killed someone that she had froze.

"Get her!" One of them said as a cop ran up the stairs and towards AJ.

"Please drop the gun miss." The cop said as AJ dropped the gun, her hands shaking.

The cop handcuffed her hands behind her back and led her down the stairs.

Punk was put in one car. AJ was put in another. Lily was took by a social carer. Paul was took away in a body bag and Randy was took away in a stretcher.

**And that's it until tomorrow folks. REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

Once Punk has done his interview, telling the truth and nothing but the truth he knew AJ would be in a hell of a lot of trouble and had to find a way to talk to her.

"Can I talk to her?" He asked a cop standing outside the interview room.

"No." The cop said.

"C'mon, she's scared, let me talk to her." Punk said.

"Stay here." The cop said, going into the interview room and asking for permission to let Punk talk to AJ.

"Ok, you got two minutes." The cop said, bringing AJ out the room.

"Thank you…. AJ." Punk said, circling his arms around her shaking body.

"I'm scared Punk." AJ cried.

"Ok… just, you need to… fuck, AJ you killed him how'd you expect me to get you out of this?" Punk asked.

"I… he was going to shoot you… I had to." AJ said.

"I'll get my lawyer, he's good. Knows how to twist the cops brains, for now… you just need to no comment them. You understand?" Punk said.

"I'm going to prison aren't I?" AJ asked, looking up at Punk with tear glassed eyes.

"N-No… No of course you aren't." Punk hesitated.

"Go back in… just say no comment, they won't harass you… I'll get the lawyer." Punk said, kissing her on the head, watching her stumbling back into the interview room.

Punk pulled out his phone and phoned Nicky Jameson, his lawyer he's had since he was old enough to have one.

"Punk, what can I do for you?" Jameson answered.

"I need you get down to the Houston Police Department, it's not me, it's my girlfriend." Punk said.

"Ok, I'll be down shortly." Jameson said.

"Thanks." Punk said, hanging up and sitting down, his knees not being able to stop shaking. AJ had killed Paul. AJ killed Paul, how was he going to get her out this?

_Later that day…_

After AJ's full interview of her saying no comment they finally let her go and join Punk who was talking to Jameson.

"AJ… this is Nicky Jameson, Nicky this AJ." Punk said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Jameson said, shaking AJ's hand.

"Yeah." AJ smiled, shaking his hand.

"So what's the deal?" Jameson asked, all three of them sitting down.

"You remember Paul? The guy I used to work for?" Punk asked as Jameson nodded, "Well we had some heat and AJ… she killed him." Punk said.

"So… you're sure you definitely killed him, no one else was in the room?" Jameson asked.

"N-No… I killed him." AJ said.

"So who contacted the police?" Jameson asked.

"I phoned the police before I left the house, left my son to wait for them and wait for a phone call from me to tell the police where we were. I should have phoned them earlier but I forgot… I phoned Jay when Punk and Randy where fighting, told him where we were and he told the cops." AJ said.

"So if you phoned the cops, then why did you go and kill him?" Jameson asked.

"Because… because if I didn't kill him then he would have killed Punk." AJ said.

"Ok… so far I'm with you, you were defending Punk? Correct?" Jameson asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't have killed Paul otherwise." AJ said.

"We could have you plead guilty to man slaughter?" Jameson asked.

"You being serious? I don't want her going to prison at all. She's not pleading guilty to anything." Punk said.

"Well, that's all I've came up with so far by what you're telling me what happened, let me sleep on it. I'll be in contact." Jameson said, grabbing his jacket and walking out.

"What happens now? I don't… I've never been in a situation like this." AJ cried.

"You just need to keep your cool, Jameson will come up with something, he usually does. They should give you a… a court date." Punk said.

"Can I come home tonight?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, you're always going to be at home, ok? The court date should be in a week usually." Punk said just as a women came over to them and sat down.

"I'm detective Parker, now I know you refused to speak to us and give us any information but they have set two court days, one for general information for the judge, you know to find out what's happening and another one for the pleading. They two dates are next Friday and Saturday morning. Of coursed your lawyer will be needed and if you have a witness?" The women asked.

"No one else was there." Punk said.

"I was informed that a Randel Keith Orton was there." Detective Parker said looking at her notes.

"He was… but he was out cold when… when Paul…" Punk didn't finish.

"He was there, therefor he was a witness Mr Brooks, wither he was conscious or unconscious, he will have a say in this." Detective Parker said.

"Fine. Can we go?" Punk asked.

"Yes, you're free to go… and don't be late on Friday and Saturday." Detective Parker said as Punk and AJ walked out the station.

"What are we going to do? If they put Randy up on the stand as a witness he's obviously going to put me in the dirt." AJ said.

"Just don't think that way, we'll find a way to get out of this. I promise you." Punk said.

"I just want to go home." AJ said, getting in the passenger side of their car leaning against the window. Punk got in the car and drove straight home where AJ walked up the stairs and straight into bed.

He was informed when he was getting his interview that Jay and Lily were with their god father and god mother, Kaitlyn and Dean so he was free to pick them up whenever. He went to go out and do so when Jameson phoned him.

"What?" Punk said answering the phone.

"Ok… I've had a think about this and we have three options." Jameson said.

"Ok, hit me with them." Punk said.

"Well, we either just go with it and let her plead guilty to murder, but that would consist of years, maybe a lifetime in jail so that's out of the question, she could plead guilty to man slaughter, which would be still a few years in prison, or… you could take the blame for her." Jameson said.

"But how can I do that? I didn't kill him." Punk said.

"Because you were actually at the scene with Paul, we could use it against the judge, tell them that if you didn't kill him he was going to kill you, it's natural defence, that way we have AJ out of the question and all we need to do is get you to get out of the situation."Jameson said.

"I'll meet up with you tomorrow morning. We'll need to discuss this." Punk said, hanging up and going to pick Lily and Jay up.

**REVIEW.**


	17. Chapter 17

_The next day…_

Punk looked around the old coffee shop that he agreed to meet Jameson in. He spotted him in the corner and sat down with him.

"Ok, explain to me how I'm meant to take the blame for her?" Punk asked.

"Well if I've done my calculations correctly, Paul had your daughter? Correct?" Jameson said as Punk nodded, "Right, look at how many things we have against them, your daughter was on the line, you've had bad history with Paul, he's tried to kill you before, we have all these figures and Randy has none. We can do this, I'm certain we can." Jameson said.

"But at the end of the day, they want to know who killed him? They aren't interested in anything else." Punk said.

"They can't put you to prison if we have a really good explanation as to why you killed him." Jameson said.

"But I didn't kill him? They're going to know." Punk said.

"Do you love AJ?" Jameson asked.

"Yes, of course I do." Punk said.

"Well then you either go take the blame for her or she goes to jail for years, I have no way of getting her out of it Punk, but I can find ways to get you out of it." Jameson said.

"Ok… just do what you have to do." Punk said.

"On Friday morning I'll meet up with the both of you before the trial, go over a few things. Our first task is to get AJ out of the heat. For now, just go home, tell AJ about the idea… enjoy time with your family and I'll see you on Friday morning, sharp." Jameson said, leaving the coffee shop.

Punk just rubbed his hands over his face. This was shit.

_Later that night…_

"Where were you this morning?" AJ asked, coming down the stairs from putting the kids to bed, her eyes hanging out of her head from not getting any sleep.

"I was with Jameson." Punk said.

"Has he came up with anything?" AJ asked.

"Yeah actually, he has." Punk said, "He wants me to say I killed Paul." Punk said.

"What? No. No Punk!" AJ said.

"Just listen. You killed him ok, he has no way of getting you out of it, you killed him, yes you were defending me and I was getting attacked but you will still go to jail because you killed him. If I don't take the blame for you then you go to jail." Punk said.

"But if you take the blame for me then you're going to have to go to jail." AJ said.

"No, Jameson thinks he could get me out of it and if it's the risk I have to take to protect you, then I'll go through with it." Punk said.

"But Punk… you could end up in jail for my doings. That's not right." AJ said.

"I have much more to fight with. I have the fact that Lily was involved, I have the fact that Paul was trying to kill me, I have the scar on my chest to show them, I have so much more to throw at them than you have, you have nothing, all you have is that you were protecting me and that won't do with the judges." Punk said.

"I'm so scared." AJ said, leaning her head against Punks shoulder.

"So am I." Punk laughed, "It's going to be fine though, since you gave no comment they have no proof that it was you that killed Paul and Randy would put me down before he would you, so he'll just go along with the judges." Punk said.

"I'll never forgive myself if you go down for this." AJ said.

"I won't. We'll get out of this." Punk said.

**Seems like they are going to go through with it! REVIEW.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Friday Morning…_

After a good long week of AJ and Punk making the most of it with their children and friends, it was finally the day that they had to put everything aside and focus on getting AJ out of the heat and Punk into it.

"Hey… just breath, it's going to be alright." Punk said, walking into the court house with AJ, making his way to Jameson who sat in the corner.

"You doing alright?" Jameson asked them.

"Yeah great." Punk said sarcastically.

"Ok… I want you to go through the whole thing with me, from top to bottom." Jameson said as Punk nodded and began telling him about the whole thing.

Once he was finished explaining to Jameson, Punk watched Jameson think hard, "Ok, I've got it." He said, "AJ… all I want you to say is you were on the upper tier of the building and you phoned the cops." Jameson said.

"What if they ask me why I had a gun?" AJ asked.

"You tell them it was there for protection but you didn't use it." Jameson said, "Understand?" He said as AJ nodded.

"Punk, I want you to tell them after you knocked Randy out you turned around to face Paul holding a gun towards you and leaning his hand on the trigger. You took it out his hand and pointed it at him and shot him. Also Punk, I want you to explain everything Paul has done to you in the past. Explain to him what he done with Jay, AJ and explain that he took Lily." Jameson said as Punk nodded.

"What about Randy?" AJ asked.

"That's where you come in handy AJ." Jameson said, "You have past with Orton am I right?" Jameson asked as AJ nodded.

"Well, when Randy is on the stand giving his statement I want you to object to everything he says and ask to speak, then I want you to go up and speak about your past with him and how that is the reason why Randy was in a team with Paul to kill Punk, understand?" Jameson said as AJ just gulped and nodded.

"If the both of you do this, tomorrow should be a piece of cake to get through and we can forget about the whole thing." Jameson said.

"Hopefully." AJ whispered to herself as Punk squeezed her hand tightly.

_During the trial…_

Everything was going according to plan and Punk had spoke, taking the judges eyes off of AJ and finally on to Punk as Jameson wanted. Randy now was on the stand, speaking while AJ stood up and objected to everything, just as Jameson told her.

"Miss Mendez, would you like to come up here and say something?" The judge asked as AJ had objected to everything Randy had said.

"Yes your honour." AJ said, getting out of her seat and going up on the stand.

"What is it that makes you keep objecting to Mr Orton?" The judge asked.

"Well, you see your honour, I have a history with Randy and I'd really like some time to explain it to you." AJ said.

"Ok, off you go." The judge said as AJ spoke about how horribly Randy used to treat her, making sure she included every single detail.

"And that is why Randy is on Paul's side. He's jealous, he's jealous I'm with Phil now, he's jealous he can't touch me anymore, so he joined forces with Paul to kill Punk, in terms to get me back." AJ said.

"Very very interesting statement Miss Mendez." The judge said, looking at Randy with a glare.

"It's working." Jameson said, tapping Punk on the knee.

"You may take a seat Miss Mendez, thank you." The judge said as AJ smiled and got off the stand, taking a deep breath and walking back to her seat where Punk rested his hand on her knee.

"Ok… so far my mind is waddled. Tomorrow will be the sentencing of who killed Mr Paul Heyman. Someone in this room, will be going to jail." The judge said, banging the hammer down.

"Wait your honour!" Jameson said.

"What is it Mr Jameson?" The judge asked.

"I accept that at the end of the day you will do what you feel is right, but I'm telling you, it was Punk who killed Paul and he doesn't deserve to go to prison for it, didn't you listen to him up there? He's had a life of hell with Paul, he sent people to rape his girlfriend, take his children, he was defending himself, if he hadn't have killed Paul, it'd be him that'd be getting buried." Jameson said, "Please, choose your decision wisely." Jameson finished.

"Oh Mr Jameson, I always make the right decision." The judge said, "I'll see you all tomorrow, same time."

AJ stood up and hugged Punk tightly, "She said someone is going to jail." AJ cried into his chest.

"And it's not me or you." Punk said, rubbing her back in a circle notion.

_Later that night…_

"I don't think I can do his Punk." AJ said, lying in bed beside Punk that night. She couldn't help feel this was the last night she'd spend facing Punk.

"You can, we're going to come home tomorrow, together and it will all just be a bad memory. We will get through it." Punk said.

"What if I never see you again? I can't go through that again." AJ said.

"You will see me! Stop that, we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, I promise you." Punk said, "I'll get sentenced for natural defense and I'll get out on bail, it will work out." Punk said, kissing her lips.

"But what if it doesn't." AJ said, after kissing Punk.

"It will." Punk said, rolling on top of AJ and hovering over her, looking into her worried eyes, "Everything." Punk said, kissing one side of her neck. "Will." Kissing the other side. "Be." He said, kissing her head. "Fine." He said, finally kissing her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

The room was filled with tension and silence as he discarded her pyjama top, immediately taking her right breast in his mouth, massaging the other one with his hand.

AJ moaned in pleasure as she felt wetness flood her lower region, she felt Punk slip his hand inside her panties and spread her wet silky folds, massaging her clit in rhythm as he latched on to her breast.

"Oh… Punk." AJ moaned, her nails digging into either side of the bed.

"You're so wet." Punk growled, his hand still deep inside her panties as he edged down to her very wet centre, fully taking away her bottoms and panties.

AJ looked down to see what he was going down but automatically rolled her head back as Punk gave her one pleasured lick down her slit. He then took her clit in his mouth and inserted a finger inside her, finding her g – spot and rubbing against it with his finger.

"Punk… Oh god…" AJ said, one hand grabbing the sheets and the other one grabbing his hair.

Punk felt proud when a few minutes later AJ's walls came to a close around his fingers, pouring out her juices for him as he licked her clean as well as his fingers. He crawled back up her still shaking body, the effects not leaving her from her orgasm when he jumped as she rolled him over to where she was on top.

"What are you…" Punk got stopped as AJ put her finger to his lips.

"Shhh…" She said, stroking his hard cock up and down a few times before she lowered herself on to him.

"Fuck…" Punk said, holding onto AJ's hips as his length was buried deep inside her wet hot slick walls.

AJ held his hands on her waist and said, "Control me." She moaned.

Punk done what he was told and began moving her up and down, thrusting up as she dropped down, setting up a speedy rhythm.

"Fuck AJ… you feel so good." Punk moaned, rolling his eyes back.

"Keep going." AJ said, straddling his hips at a faster pace, wanting to please her man with everything she had.

Punk knew AJ was close when her moaning and cries started to get louder and louder so wanting for her to reach her release he reached between them and started stroking her slit in rhythm with her thrusts down on him.

"Punk… I'm gonna… I'm…" AJ screamed.

"Me too, just let yourself go… I want to feel you." Punk said as her muscles squeezed Punks length and she felt Punk spurt his warm seed inside her, coming with her and growling at the same time.

"Fuck." AJ said, breathing heavily and collapsing on top of Punks chest, breathing heavily, listening to his pounding heart.

"I love you." Punk said, tilting her chin up to face him.

"I love you too." AJ said, pecking him on the lips, leaning her head back down to lie on his sweaty chest, his arms circling round her.

**And the next chapter is the final chapter of this sequel. REVIEW. There will be a third sequel though, so don't get too worried.**


	19. Chapter 19

_The next morning…_

Everyone was settled back in the court room, there was no speaking today, no nothing, just who was being sentenced. AJ couldn't stop her legs and hands from shaking, she was so nervous.

"Ok… now I know you all think Mr Heyman was a bad person and deserved to die, but no one deserves to die. I… I've rested my case and…"

AJ looked at the judges lips, waiting for her to speak on who was going to jail.

Punk sat with his hands over his mouth, his body slumped over itself, waiting, just waiting.

"The bullet that shot Mr Heyman did not come from the gun that Mr Brooks used, it came from the gun Miss Mendez had… Miss Mendez…" The judge said as Punk and Jameson bolted up in their seats, AJ was meant to be out of the question.

"Guilty." The judge said, "Case closed." She said, banging the hammer down as AJ put her hands in her head.

"You're honour!" Jameson shouted.

"What is it Mr Jameson?" The judge said.

"Phil killed Paul. Phil tell them!" Jameson said, nudging Punk on the knee.

"I…" Punk said, looking at AJ crying into her hands, "I killed him, take me." Punk said.

"Well if you say you definitely killed him Mr Brooks… I will have to sentence you to natural defense, four years in federal prison. You may have tried to defend yourself, but you still killed him." The judge said.

AJ looked up at Punk, was he really taking the blame for her.

"I accept your honour." Punk swallowed as Jameson sat down, kicking the chair in front of him.

"No Punk… what are you doing." AJ said, standing up.

"I'm… I'm making sure you go home tonight." Punk said.

"Very well Mr Brooks, officers… take Mr Brooks out of the court house and into the prison cells." The judge said.

"No! Punk what are you doing? You can't leave me." AJ said.

"One of us has to go AJ. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I promised you everything would be alright." Punk said as he watched the cops make his way up to his seat.

"They can't take you." AJ cried, cuddling Punk tightly.

"Miss Mendez. Let him go." The judge said.

"No!" AJ shouted to the judge, burying her head into Punks chest, not letting him go, tears continuously streaming down her face. Punk just gulped loudly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Miss Mendez do I have to call security?" The judge asked.

"Let her say goodbye for crying out loud." Jameson said, annoyed with himself on this trial went.

"Be quiet Mr Jameson. Mr Brooks, get a hold of your girlfriend." The judge said.

"AJ…" Punk said, making AJ look at him, "AJ, you're going to go home tonight ok… and you're going to read Jay a story and sing Lily to sleep… you're going to be there when Jay has his first day of school, when Lily turns one. You're going to be there… I won't be there, but you're going to be strong, I know you can be strong, I know you can." Punk said.

"But I don't want to be." AJ cried.

"You're going to have to be, ok?" Punk said.

"No!" AJ shouted, circling her arms around Punks neck, not letting him go.

"Call security." The judge said to an officer standing beside the door.

A few minutes later security came trudging down the court house, pulling AJ away from Punk's arms.

"No… Let go of me… let me go." AJ squirmed as she watched the cops handcuff Punks hands behind his back.

Punk looked back at AJ who was being held back by the security, he mouthed 'I love you' to her and she fell to her knees, watching him getting walked out the court house.

Jameson made his way over to her, "Ok, leave her alone." Jameson said to security as he picked AJ up and into his arms, "It's fine… just let it out… it's ok." Jameson said, patting AJ's back as she cried into him loudly.

**REVIEW. And that's this sequel done. Third sequel will be on its way. Thanks for the reviews. **


End file.
